Hurt but not broken - Nazis - Challenge
by Nyx the Goddess of Night
Summary: this is a story challenge guys, harry potter, pjo/hoo, etc is allowed, the prologue and rules are inside. thank you for reading this! Nyxia ;););) / Nyx the Goddess of Night / ShadowPhoenixGirl


_**Hi everyone, thanks for reading this story/challenge thing. so, what I want to do is this. I wrote this story for a short story assignment at school, so it's probably really sucky, but I think the idea has potential. Anybody can accept this challenge/story, as long **__**as they P.M me the story or the name of the stories. if you're interested, keep reading. also, don't blame me if I get anything wrong, it is a FANFICTION. Bye! (maybe for now)**_

_*No information is confirmed, also not meant to offend anyone with incorrect information._

**Escape:**

_**"****The right way is not always the popular and easy way."** – Margaret Chase Smith_

The quote echoes in my mind, seemingly bouncing off the imaginary confines my mind seems to sense, and shy away from. It was the year of 1938, and I would be going to college after winter break in a matter of 2 weeks. **_School_**, what a foreign concept, now that **ADOLF HITLER**, has been elected to be the Chancellor of Germany. But, of course, that won't be for much longer, if _I_ have anything to do with it. You see, Hitler, well, he killed my family. All of my family, except for my twin, Catherine Moon, who, right now, is in the dirty, dusty, and dark tunnel in front of me. What tunnel, you ask? The escape tunnel we've burrowed over the course of the year that we're now scavenging our way through. It had been ready for a while, but we only decided to act now with 13 young others coming through with us. Why now, you ask? Because a there is a spy in the Nazis called Thanatos Di Angelo who reported back to us that Cat was to be tortured, than executed, before my very eyes, to sway me into joining the Nazis. Same as **he** did my family. What **he** doesn't know is that **he**'s pushing me away even more…

"Hey." Thanatos had fallen back to my place in the back. Our shoulders were brushing because of the narrow space the width of the tunnel was.

"Hey." In the small light the lanterns provided, I saw Thanatos' face clouded with worry. Worried myself, I pushed my depressing thoughts away, only for another to cloud my mind; what would happen to Thanatos if they figured out that he was their spy, he was a much respected man, almost similar to a chancellor himself, within their ranks. Through the haze, I saw Thanatos start as if just realizing what I was thinking.

"Artemis Phoenix Dragon Moon, you are not to blame for this entire predicament!"

"But maybe if I hadn't meddled, hadn't interfered, maybe my family would still be alive. Maybe you wouldn't have had to choose between us and the Nazis-" But Thanatos cut me off.

"You are _not_ the reason for those deaths. You are _not_ the reason for the war. You are_ not_ the reason I am in a predicament. I would have joined anyway, you just quickened the timeline. Nyx, you are an incredible person. When people rallied around you as their leader, you didn't push them away, just because you were frightened and all the pressure was weighing you down. No you stepped up to the mantle, you inspired the people, and now, you will win. I know it." We held a staring contest. Suddenly, I broke away, feeling shy. _Why do I feel this way?_ I questioned myself.

"Hey, guys, you coming?!" we heard Cat's voice yell.

"Coming!" I hollered back. Turning to Thanatos, I smiled shyly and stated quietly, "Thanks."

**Back Story: **

My life was all one, jubilant, blur. My family has a reputation for our member's politicians, hunters, doctors, warriors, inventors, painters, thieves, and the list goes on. An especially prominent figure is the 'Queen of All Trades', who is what the name symbolizes. The 'Queen' dabbles in all she can get her hands on, and does her utmost best to perfect each and every single one. Another reputation is their recurring names and jobs/specialists. The Mother is always the Queen of all Trades and the Father a Jack. The eldest is always a thief, and a male. The second eldest is an artist with more of a specialty of painting, and always a female. Third and fourth are twins, and females. The one who is born first and unique from the rest of the family, is born to become the 'Queen of All Trades' and continue the legacy, while her twin sister becomes a politician. The fifth is a doctor, and always male. The sixth and seventh are also twins but male, and they are master hunters but they're pranksters, too. Last but not least is the youngest. Always female, the youngest becomes an inventor. With an extremely creative mind and all the material she needs, she wreaks havoc from a young age. Of course, there are always occurrences where the legacy skips a generation or 2, but when the next generation is revealed, they're more powerful than others. Like in the case of my family, the legacy had skipped around a century so therefore, we are stronger than ever. But just because we are strong, doesn't mean that we aren't a family. Our family loyalty is extremely strong, and we had family bonding nights, every night as we were all homeschooled. We were a tight knit family, and now all that's gone…

**Lost:**

2 DAYS LATER.

"Guys." It was Thanatos. "They're coming." That was all we needed to know. We scrambled up and gathered our meager belongings in organized chaos. "We're going to need to split up."

"What?! No!" I stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but it's our best chance. Trust me, I don't like it any more than you…" he stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Alright…" I knew he could tell that I hated it. I mean, it was written all over my face, how could he not? But he knew that I knew that this was the safest option. "How do we split up?"

"We-." he was cut off by the sound of gunfire, dynamite, smoke, and things that belonged on a battlefield. "_**Run!**_"

Chase:

_Thud. Thud. Thud._ The sound of my heart slamming against my ribcage seemed to be the only thing keeping me grounded. Then – _the bitter taste of fear_. I was scared. Scared for the group of young men and women, no longer girls and boys, of whom I had gotten to know over the course of the tunnel, sharing stories and experiences to keep each other awake, because nobody wanted to face the dreams. No, nightmares. _The faces of their families. Ghosts of their loved ones. Forever haunting._ I ran. Criss, cross, left, left, right, middle, down, up, up, right, backtrack, middle, up, up, **there**! The forest peeks through the dense underbush. Running. _Always running._ Crackling came to life.

"Nyx – do you hear me – can you hear me?" it was Thanatos from the small communication device that he gave us, hanging from a chain around their neck, shaped like a charm. Smart idea.

"I read you loud and clear."

"Okay, good."

"Are they safe? Cat, and Julie, and Carter, are they _safe_?" desperation tinged my voice.

"Wait, let me see," there was about 5-10 minutes of silence. I gathered my bearings. Lots of pines and maples. It was white. And freezing. Winter. I could only be glad when I remembered Thanatos giving each of us blankets, and large, furry coats, equipped with thin, but extremely warm gloves, made for gripping, and working a lot in, telling us that we would need them. I found a nice, not-so-white maple to sit and wait in. Lucky all the things were white. Thanatos' voice came back to life. "Everyone's okay. Cat did a head count. Said everyone was there except for us 2."

"Us **2**?!"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Remember during the digging, we went too far up, so we ended reaching the surface?"

"Yeah."

"Just go where I would go."

"Okay. You have to start moving-."

"Wait, me? As in just me? What about you?"

"I have to go back. If I don't end up meeting them on my way back in a day, things will get ugly. Plus, I can steal a jeep with a boat in it to drive back and use. I'll meet you there in like, 2-3 days."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright. Be careful."

"Likewise."

Home:

Roughly 36 hours later.

"_**NYX**_!"

"_**CAT**_!" we raced towards each other. Cat was sobbing; her face hidden, her head tucked under my chin. The rest of the group crowded around me. We stayed like that for a couple minutes or so when-.

"What's that sound?" it was Carter. He had always had good hearing. We could make out a… boat engine?! A rather large speed boat with extra oil came close to the shoreline. The driver opened the door.

"Get in." it was Thanatos. I herded the group into the boat, and told them to get some rest.

"You should get some rest, too." I turned around, still holding Cat. I blinked at him. "Catch up on some sleep. I'll keep watch." I understood through the misty haze my mind was in.

"Thanks." I told him sincerely. He just smiled in response.

New world, here we come.

_**The end.**_

* * *

_**So, how's that for a short story? This is supposed to just be like a prologue. A resistance has to be found, a war to be fought, - and Nyx and Thanatos (Thanyx) and Cat and Carter (Carat) have to get together! if you feel up to lowering yourself to the ground to do a young, poor girl a favor, I would love it. All you have to do is inform me that you are accepting the challenge and I will immediately seek out your profile (perhaps even read/read some of your story/stories) and keep checking if you have it up! The book it's based on has to be either Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or book similar to that that I have read. If you are still reading this, THANK YOU! Yours truly,**_

Nyxia ;););) / Nyx the Goddess of Night / ShadowPhoenixGirl


End file.
